Freedom for Love
by Sev Snape's Girl
Summary: About six years after the war. Ginny has found a way to bring back the dead. Harry and Ginny have been married for about four years now. Harry finally gets to live a normal life... Well, as normal as any other auror who defeated Voldemort's life can be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm reposting the story, changing things to make them slightly more accurate. Plus, I'm taking it out of first person and putting it in third person. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Harry! Would you come here for a moment?" Ginny yelled down the stairs of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. She heard footsteps on the stairs, indicating his near arrival. She was having trouble picking out what to wear to officially meet his parents. Of course, she had them when she discovered the ancient spell to bring back the dead, but that didn't count because in anyone's eyes because, obviously, they had been dead moments before.

"What should I wear? I am so nervous! Help me, please," Ginny said to him as he came into their bedroom, curious as to what she wanted.

"Gin, it doesn't matter what you wear. You're gorgeous the way you are, and besides, my parents could care less. They're just excited to meet you," he told her. He had been to see his parents quite a few times in the month since they had been resurrected. The spell, when used correctly, would bring someone back, not to the age they were when they died, but the age that they would be had they not died in the first place. It wouldn't work on someone who had died of natural causes, because then that person would just die as soon as they were brought back.

There was a loud pop, and Kreacher Apparated a few feet from where Ginny was standing, holding her favorite pair of black jeans and a red short-sleeved blouse. She thanked Kreacher politely and he bowed low. Ginny quickly changed into the outfit that Kreacher had brought her. Harry put on an olive green cashmere sweater and a pair of black jeans. Once they were both dressed and ready to go, Harry pulled Ginny into a modest kiss, which was interrupted by two loud, simultaneous pops. Harry and Ginny broke apart to see her older brother, Ron, and his wife, Hermione. Hermione was pretending to gag and Ron was looking awkwardly away, still uncomfortable with his best friend and sister being married.

"Come on, it's time to go to the Burrow, we're going to be late!" Harry said to the group, trying to relieve the awkwardness he could tell Ron was feeling. They all Apparated to the orchard that was just on the property of Molly and Arthur's house. The group of four walked together up to the house. As they entered, the scene before them was wild.

Throughout the large room, the whole family was scattered around: Bill, Fleur, Victoire (who is four), Dominique (who is two), Percy, Audrey, Charlie, George, Angelina, Fred II (who is three), Roxanne (who is an infant), Fred, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur. Fred and George were conversing amiably about how to bring Fred back into the business without alarming their customers. Bill and Molly were trying to keep Victoire, Dominique, and Fred II occupied, while Angelina was trying to soothe a crying Roxanne. Fleur was deep in conversation with Audrey, both of them giggling at something every so often. Percy and Arthur were discussing work.

Noticing that there were two people missing, Ginny looked at Harry with slight alarm on her face. "Um, Harry? Weren't we supposed to go pick up your mum and dad before we came here?"

Harry's face changed. Ginny told Hermione where they were going and that they would be right back. They quickly left the house. As soon as they were far enough away to not disturb anyone with the sound of their Apparation, they Disapparated.

When they appeared on the step of Harry's parents' house in Godric's Hallow, they politely knocked on the door. Movement and laughter could be heard inside the house. Harry was just about to knock again when the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I never stated this outright, but it's February. If you look later in this chapter, you could figure that out on your own, but… oh well. But yeah, it's February of 2004. Just thought I should point that out.**

_Harry was just about to knock again when the door opened._

Standing there was a beautiful woman in her forties. She had brilliant red hair that was only just starting to gray and bright green eyes that were a match for the ones looking back at her. Not too far behind her was a man who was the exact image of Harry, minus the fact that this man's eyes were hazel, not green, and that he had bits of gray peppered into his messy black hair.

"Mum, I'm so sorry we're late. We had a bit of a… mishap. As I'm sure you both already know, this is my wife, Ginny. Ginny, this is my mum and dad," Harry said, introducing them as quickly as possible. He knew that if they took much longer, they would be missed.

"It's nice to meet you, Ginny. However, let's not keep your family waiting," said Lily. The four of them quickly Apparated to the Burrow. They went inside right away, wanting to make introductions.

While the commotion had just kept on going when they arrived the first time, this time it paused to try to study the newcomers. Ginny stepped forward to make the introductions.

"Hi, Mum, Dad. This is Harry's mum and dad, Lily and James. James, Lily, this is my mum and dad, Molly and Arthur. The two over there that look alike are my twin brothers, Fred and George. That's Bill with the three toddlers. The two little girls are Victoire and Dominique, and the little boy is Fred II. That's Angelina holding Roxanne. Over there are Fleur and Audrey, and Percy is the one by my dad. Victoire and Dominique are my brother Bill and his wife Fleur's children. Fred II and Roxanne are my brother George and Angelina's kids. Audrey is my brother Percy's wife. I'm not sure where Charlie went, but he's another brother. Lastly, that's Ron and Hermione. Ron's my brother, but he and Hermione are also Harry's best friends, so I'm sure you've at least heard about them."

James and Lily looked slightly overwhelmed, but they took it in stride. Charlie walked into the room just as Harry stepped forward to take over, trying to keep everyone's attention before they all began chattering again.

"So, I know we told you all that we had news. Of course, that's not the only reason we're all here, because the real reason we're here is because of Molly's cooking, am I right?" There was laughter at this as Molly blushed. "But we really do have big news to tell everybody."

"So, as it turns out, I'm pregnant," Ginny announced to the room. All six of her brothers looked ready to go after Harry, but all of the women in the room were fawning.

"Oh, Ginny, really?" asked Fleur. "That's wonderful!"

"To be honest, I'm not even surprised," said Ron.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Molly and Hermione.

"When did you find out?" asked Percy.

"Well, we just found out earlier this month, but we wanted to tell you all in person at the same time. We don't know the sex yet, as we're only about three months along. I'm due on August 23," Ginny announced. She looked over at Harry and saw that he looked as though he didn't know whether he should be beaming at everyone or afraid that Bill, Charlie, Ron, Fred, and George were going to murder him. I mumbled under my breath, "It's okay. We've been married for four years. If they try anything, they'll get my new and improved Bat-Bogey Hex." At that, Harry laughed quietly.

"You think so, do you?" Fred said with a sneer.

"I sure don't!" George responded.

"Fred, George, I was famous for them even in fourth year. Seven years later, they're bound to be much more severe." Ginny laughed at the expressions of horror on their faces.

"Wow. You're scared of your little sister. I'll be having a field day with this one," Ron said to the twins.

"Yet, neither of us is afraid of spiders because of a prank, now are we?" asked Fred and George slyly. By this point every person in the room was laughing, even Percy.

Shortly thereafter, there was someone coming through the Floo. Everyone turned to see Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks, and Teddy. Immediately, Harry was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Sirius.

"So, Gin, are you still going to be playing with the Harpies now that you're pregnant?" Charlie asked me.

"Well, I talked to the Healer, and he said that I can play for most of the season, but come August, I'll have to go on reserve," Ginny told her brother. "But it's worth it." With that, Ginny smiled up at Harry, who had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
